Trinity’s Truth Revisited
by Blackstar1979
Summary: Sequel to Trinity of the Undertaker A family is ripped apart by a violent set of events. Agent Mark Callaway has heard that his possible target is in the Midwest again. On his trek through the suburbia of Chicago he finds more than his supposed charge.
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity's Truth Revisited**

Sequel to Trinity of the Undertaker - A family is ripped apart by a shooting.

AN: I am writing this story as a **S**eries named The Mark & Cynthia Series

**Disclaimer: WWE superstars belong to the company not me. I'm just letting them play in my mental sand box I promise that I will return them when I'm finished.**. The other names are mine--- all mine

Chapter1 Mama's Home

It's starting to snow the first real snow of the year my dad's cruiser is in the driveway. I hide under my sister's window my dad is home. I should have been home hours ago but my classmate's car broke down. I lightly tap on the frame of her window. The window raises I reach up blindly to get a grip on the inside of the window frame to pull myself through, "Where the hell have you been?"

I freeze and then withdraw my hand quickly from the frame as if it has suddenly grown hot. It's my dad he's in my sister's room he's been waiting for me. I can't think of a reason I get nervous around him, he's not my real dad but Captain Strut is the jackass my mom married after my real father went off to work for the government and never returned.

I have to say something he's glaring down at me. "My class let out late and Jack's car broke down I'm sorry it won't happen again." My dad closes the window I don't know if I should go to the front or just stay out here until he falls asleep.

My sister raises the window "Hey get in here dad is going nuts" My sister is worried and panicked more than usual. Her tone is high even in her version a whisper. Angel is 17 but she has a few problems. One is that she has this childish view of life. I mean we are both sheltered to the point of social naiveté. Another problem she had is that she stopped going to regular school a couple of years ago. I mean don't get me wrong she is smart but the reason she has the mental mentality of a 10 year old is because she was over a friend's house and said friend was brutally murdered right in from of her. That sent Angel into this state of never-grow-up-ness. Her consoler said she would eventually grow out of it, when her brain was ready to accept the ordeal. My dad's screaming, throwing things at her, hitting her upside the head and making fun of her doesn't help.

"Why was he in your room? Did you tell him how I get in? How could you have him waiting for me? I covered for you couldn't you do me this little favor?" I look up and get my answer "What did you do?" My sister's eye is swollen she doesn't fight and is forbidden to leave the house when my mom is not here on one of her business trips. So it has to be my dad. "Angel what happened?"

"It doesn't matter you get in here I just heard the front door slam daddy is on his way your way." I climb through the window as I look around the room it's been trashed the mirror is broken. My dad believes since he bought our stuff he can tear it up if he wishes. "Will you stay in here with me tonight please Leak?"

"Sure, I'll help you clean this mess up. What happened did dad hit you?" I ask motioning to her bruise. She just nods and turns away from me she starts cleaning off her bed. I grab the broom and connected dust pan and start sweeping up the glass from what was a nice porcelain doll collection.

"Angel get you butt down here and cook dinner" my dad is bellowing from the bottom of the stairs. My sister jumps and I think she just lost some color.

"I'm coming dad" she screams as she run from the room. I stay up here like a scared little kid. I'm 18 for god sake. But I have no money and never had the training to do anything worth anything. I'm in college but I'm marked as undecided. What could I ever do the only thing I know is how to survive in this existence I call a home life. Stay away from dad, nod smile at mom or she'll leave again. I'm also scared of failing I have one friend and he has his own house, but I don't know him well enough to go over to his house and stay. I only met him by accident but Jack is wonderful to me. He is in my English-History and my Math class. I fell on him in class on the first day. He just helped me up then he really blew my mind he asked me out. I could have stayed in his grasp forever. The first time in along time I felt safe.

I'm suddenly winded and my reverie is interrupted. My dad is standing in front of me. "Get down there and help that bitch cook dinner"

"Yes sir" I say just to cover my ass I'm already in hot water for sneaking in late or trying to anyway. I get up my dad has not moved. I try to go around him he slings me back onto the bed by the hair. I vow to myself I'll cut my hair and die it black so I don't look like part of this family when I move out. I roll to the other side of my full-sized bed landing on my feet. I avert my eyes away from his angry glare. My dad leaves the room mumbling something about whores in this house.

I walk to the door and watch him go into his and my mother's room. From behind his door he yells "get down there now before I come back in there" I pick up speed and run for the stairs. As I past the bathroom I have two rooms to clear before I make it to the stairs. I'm nearing my parent's room suddenly something hard impacts my chest and I can feel the floor coming up to meet me.

When I wake I hear screaming my head hurts. I then remember what happened I'm now on the sofa in the sitting room down stairs. I look up to find my sister but the only person I see is my father he's smiling down at me. The smile fades from his face and he bends down toward me. I sink far as I can down into the cushions. "I told you about running through the house. Feeling better you hit the floor like a pro fighter throwing a fight?"

I try to nod that motion makes me nauseous. I cover my mouth my lunch is in my throat. My mother walks in the front door. My dad goes to greet her; I dash off to the downstairs restroom to give my lunch to the toilet gods. As I come out of the restroom the feeling of the house has shifted. My mom is home she is an accountant for a big firm. I walk in and say hi to my mom she returns my greeting with a hello, and continues ignoring my dad he's still jazzing about me sneaking in through Angie's window. Damn you caught me get over it move on with your life. I want to say but I know better.

Mom gets up from her computer chair in the front den she crosses in front of my dad, she's staring at me. I start to go in the kitchen. She picks up her pace and meets me at the kitchen doorway. She lightly touches the part of my chest that is not covered by my low v cut polo shirt I flinch. "What happened, you're in college now those kids should know better you are all now adults if you want we can go file charges on your attackers. I won't have you being bullied like at high school." My mother is waiting on an answer I can't tell her the truth because I don't know exactly what happened. I also can't tell her anything bad about her new husband she might leave us again, and now that grandma is dead, we'd really have no where to go. I look over at my dad he is smiling. I want to wipe that smile off his face.


	2. A dead Run into Truth

Chapter 2 Running Into the truth

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep BEEEEp beeeeep beeeeep beeeeep. The fire alarm is going off my parents rush past me to see my sister staring into the flames as they lick the ceiling. "Angel come here, Angel wake up and get out of there" my mother yells my sister has a history of catatonia she goes into these trances. No one knows she got them but us and now my dad. Loud noises usually bring her out of it but she is still staring at the flames jump from the skillet onto the ceiling. I run past my parents and slap Angel on the back bringing her back to herself she jumps and runs out of the kitchen. She's deathly afraid of fire. That's how I knew she was having one of her spells she would not have been still in the kitchen.

My dad grabs me and swings me out of the kitchen and puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher. He slings the skillet into the sink it misses and hits the window shattering it. I see Angel run into the front yard. I dash after her. When I reach the front door I don't see her. I scream her name no answer I scream her name until I have to take a breath. I stop and look on the other side of the house and there she is I know that blond hair anywhere. She sits rocking in the doorway of the storm cellar connected to the side of the house it leads into the basement. Angel sits on the top step, her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees.

I walk toward her; Angel knows I'm here she turns around. "I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Angel says never stopping her rocking motion. She turns to continue looking into the dark tunnel that will lead to the basement. "I'm so stupid how could I burn up dinner? Dad's gonna kill me."

"Angel it was not your fault. You have no control over your spells. It's that Jackass's fault he made you cook dinner." I say as I motion toward the step beside her silently asking can I sit with her. Though she dose not look at me she nods her head I guess she can see me in the shadow the setting sun is at my back. The front door slams and Angel jumps to her feet and runs out the yard. I run after her.

"Angel stop wait comeback." I scream as I run after her. Angel's scared and I want to believe it is just because of dinner but I don't think so. Something has her running away and that is what she is doing my parents are chasing us; my dad is in front of my mom. They scream for her to stop. Angel runs faster it seems when she hears my dad's voice.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Angel cries she stops so fast I almost run into her I stop just in time my dad doesn't stop he falls on me knocks me over on to Angel. I'm suddenly lifted off of Angel by my hair and flung to the side. My mother pops my dad upside the head after asking me am I alright. That is when the crap hit the fan.

My dad hauls off and decks my mother. Angel screams for my dad to stop he walks off. My mother is in total shock. We all watch as my dad walks back toward the house. We follow I hear glass shatter and I know what he is doing before I see him. He's wrecking the place. My mother is a strong woman she shouts for us to go upstairs she then lets my dad have it verbally.

As I sit in Angel's bed as I promised her I'd do, we listen to the verbal war going on in the living room. Hours of slamming doors, glass shattering and screaming well we know now that no matter how loud my dad gets the police want come to any of our rescue my dad is the chief of the metro division.

Angel puts her hand over her ears and starts humming Poor Wondering one By Gilbert and Sullivan I'm mad but not brave enough to go down stairs. My mom screams "NOOOOOOOOOO" and Angel and I run down stairs toward the front door. As we reach the living room approximately seven feet from freedom all hell breaks loose and it will play in my head until I die.

It seemed too happened in slow motion. My Mom and dad are fist fighting My sister is crying I stand frozen with trepidation as my dad pulls his police issued revolver an takes aim and shoots my mother she hits the floor and he then shoots at us then shoots himself in the head after looking at my mom's lifeless body her eyes are still open he has no face. I did what any scared person would. I ran Angel was behind me. I ran until I felt faint from lack of oxygen. I plopped on the grass of someone's yard. Angel plops down beside me. We then notice that neither one of us has a clue to where we are.

"It's cold as shit out here" I say to Angel she has to be cold she is wearing less clothing than me. I give her my Nike windbreaker. "We better get going at least out of this damn cold."

"Okay"

"I think Jack's house is around here somewhere" I say hoping against hope that I'm right. The snow is starting to blind us. I'm sheltered yes, stupid no. The damn hail is hurting too it coming down in big chunks. I got Angel walking in front of me I can't lose her. A black truck I think it's a custom built Chevy 1500 extended cab 4x4 it is coming up we both look at it.

"I'm tired of this" Angel screams and runs for the truck I chase her if it works, fine by me, just as long as we can get out of this damn storm. The driver stops the truck "Please mister can we have a ride." Angel asks almost in tears. As she stands bouncing at the driver's window, the man looks familiar but I don't care as long as he can get us too…. Then it dawns on me where the hell are we going?

The man reaches over the long seat and opens the door. He stares at me. I pretend not to notice. Angel sits in the middle I get in and close the door. "Where to ladies" He has a southern accent.

Angel blurts out the story I just put my head in my hands praying to a higher power that Mr. Texas don't drop us back in the snow. Once Angel gets going there's no stopping her. In ten minutes flat my sister has told this guy where we live our address and let's not forget that there are dead people in our living room.   
We stop at a red light. "You're sister don't talk darling" Mr. Texan asked Angel. Angel nudges me.

I speak up "I talk sir"

"The names Mark"

The scenery is becoming familiar he's taking us home. Tears blur my vision as he stops in front of our house. I kind of feel guilty for running out on my mother. self preservation is really a bitch. It makes you do stupid stuff that you can't change. At least at the house we know where we are. I thank Mr. Mark and get out. Angel gets out too. Mr. Mark follows us maybe he don't believe us I don't know. I walk to the steps and see that my mother has moved. I run to her side Angel on my heels. Mr. Mark takes one look at my mother and bends down to her real close like and whispers something in my mom's ear he holds her hand. He turns to us. "Take my cell phone push down number nine for three seconds. It it's in my front pocket here."

I do as I am told and within minutes EMTs come to the rescue along with police and some higher-ups of law enforcement. When they enter Mr. Mark waves a badge, it don't not look like a police badge but whatever works. They start working on my mom they take our statement on what happened and take Caption Josh L Strut's body out in a body bag.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy," Mr. Mark growls to no one in particular. After the lights and action is over and my mother is airlifted to the hospital I sit on the atrium steps Angel is still following up behind Mr. Mark. I just hope he doesn't turn around and step on her. Mr. Mark is like seven foot easy, Angel is taller than me but she's not seven foot anything. The crime scene technician tells us we can't stay. I ask can we go upstairs and get some more clothing. He's being a prick and won't let us go any further into the house than the atrium.

Mr. Mark walks over and asks the guy to walk with him when they return the guy lets us go upstairs. I pack as much of our stuff not knowing what to expect next Angel has already headed back down the stairs.


	3. On the Road of No Return

Chapter 3 On the Road of No Return

I come down the stairs and Mr. Mark is staring at me again. I stop mid step and purposely stare back. It is like he is looking right through me. Angel is standing next to him. "You got any kin-folk round here"

It's out before I can stop myself. "Our only family has just been airlifted to the hospital." I quickly add "Thanks Mr. Mark"

"Not a problem and just call me Mark" He starts to leave Angel is following him. For a moment just stand there. I then run down the steps. "Angel, where are you going?"

"With Mark he's going to take care of us until mom comes back"

"Angel, come here dear sweet sister of mine." Angel looks at Mark first, this irritates me. If she's looking at anyone for confirmation it should be me. As we move to the front lanai I sit on the sofa and pat the end for Angel to sit next to me. I grab her hands. I talk in my mom voice. "Angel it was really nice for Mr. Mark to help us out but we can't go to his house you know nothing about him and you're following him and telling our life story like you guys are old buddies." We could not stay in his house I mean how would mom even find us?"

Angel leans close to me and whispers "You are the one that don't understand" for the first time in along time her voice is not pitched in kid mode. I almost have to look at her to make sure it is her. "He talks to me here. I feel safe" She points to her head. "He says you're resistant and have built walls up so he can not get in."

"Ok that is just down right creepy" I stand up and walk out of the house Angel has passed me and is talking to Mr. Mark. I turn to close the door. I see in the door's window Mr. Mark coming back to towards me. Not knowing what to expect I stance not to fight but to run I can out run anyone. He stops walking toward me. "I'm angry but not stupid."

"Girl what are you talking about? In fact what has you so mad at me, no less?"

"You need to stop telling my sister that you can talk to her in her head. She believes you. She has told you everything there is to know about us. I don't know. I mean on one hand you help us out in a huge way but you are the police or at least I think so. But it just don't make since. No police is n…" he staring at me again "Why do you keep looking at me like that for. I mean dude you are like my mom's age I don't do older men."

"Angelique I know this is weird but I assure you little lady that is not why I am looking at you. You look so much like Cindy it is creepy" A smile tugs at his all too serious expression.

"Look, I know how you know my name and I know how you know my mom's name my sister has a big mouth." I said louder than I should have.

Mr. Mark is walking closer. I put up my arms to cover my face and close my eyes really tight. This move never is effective but I'd rather not see it coming. I open my eyes he has stepped back. He bends down until he is eye to eye with me and softly says "No need to holler and scream I'm right her and your sister did not have to tell me your mother's name. I know your mother better than you do. Now come on and get out of this weather for you catch your death. I'll take ya back to my place.

"You don't mind I mean I've been mean to you and you still want to help us. Hey it can't be worst than anything else that has went on today let's go"

I follow Mr. Mark to his truck and when inside it is warm I did not realize how cold I was. My bottom lip is shivering. Angel is smiling at me. I say nothing Mr. Mark rounds the truck and get in. "Ok fasten'em" he says as we fasten our seat belts. "Let's ride"

He pulls into traffic and I stare out the window .Angel is talking nonstop my mind is in tumbling at a mile a minute. What dose this guy do? The truck is new or rented there are no telltale signs that he drives it a lot. It's one of those numbered jobs with the big front grid. I don't know trucks but it is new. We turn in to the underground parking of a Best Western Hotel. I can hold my tongue no longer "You live in a hotel oh that's original."

"What's your problem Leak?" Angel asked, she is the only person that calls me leak .Most people call me Angelic but my name is Angelique. She's right I have been rude and I am the one that is supposed to be the mature one.

"That was rude I'm sorry Mr. Mark this is just making no since. I never knew anyone that lived in a hotel before."

"I really don't live, on this side of the States I live in Texas. I'm here on business."

"I knew it you're a cop or something. The badge, your talk with that prick, I'm glad they listened to you but most police stations around here don't even work together. What makes you special?"

"Not saying yet" He smiles at Angel.

We come to a stop and an attendant walks over pulls his door open with a big smile. "Have a good ride Mr. Callaway?"

Mr. Mark Callaway looks at us and then back at the attendant "it was different" he says raising an eye brow.

The attendant walks around to our side and pulls the door open he's just standing there. Angel nudges me I get out the truck Angel follows I stand there Mr. Mark Callaway has rounded the truck and taken the bag I packed I had forgot all about it. "Here ya go he hands it to me come'in..." He says walking toward the entrance.

"Yes" I mumble. We follow him to an express elevator. We get on and are whisked upward the doors open and it is a huge room Angel takes off running into the room I calmly step off and Mr. Mark follows me. I walk to the window because of the snow all I see is white.

"Y'all hungry he asks.

"Sure am" Angel pips in. I nod

Thanks for reading feel to review


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4 Discovery

It's been a week since the day my mom went into the hospital. Mark insisted I stop calling him Mr. Mark or Mr. Callaway and just call him Mark. I went to the hospital to visit my mom this morning. She's awake and they said she'd be out in a month's time barring no complications. Mark has been going to see her everyday. He's been taking me and dropping me of at college. And for some reason he doesn't scream at me when I'm late coming to the truck after class. When we get back to the hotel he leaves and comes back around two the next morning.

I'm flicking through the channels and Angel is sitting here I flick pass a few shows some beauty show "not feeling all that beautiful" some talk show click then I see him Mark is on TV being interviewed by a small wimpy looking guy. Is it the news? What has he done? He sounds pissed there are no cops around. The show shows a clip. Mark's trying to rundown some old guy on a motor bike I turn off the TV. Angel yells at me "Hey I was watching that."

"Well now you're not this is not good Angel he's going to jail whatever that old guy did Mark's going to jail for trying to kill him." I knew it had to be something we Just don't have luck with cops of any kind secret or not. Mark just hid his better than most.

"Maybe not, Mark is a cop cops get away with everything under the sun." Angel says yarning and stretching.

My own words are coming back and kicking me in the butt. "Angel he tried to kill someone on film there is no way in hell he's getting away with it. A bout a million people just saw him try to rundown some guy. Believes me his lawyer would have to be god himself to get Mark off. We got to get out of here. College loan is not going to pay for a penthouse."

Angel jumps to her feet and runs to the Bathroom. I think she is sick. I run to the door "Angel is you ok? Open up Angel." _Bam bam bam_ I pound on the door. "Angel can you hear me?" then I hear it she is laughing.

Now I've switched from concerned to annoyed "What is so funny"

"I know why he looked so familiar. I always wondered what he did when not on camera. Mark is the Undertaker." Angel shouts with glee

"Nice one Angie Now what are we gonna do for real?"

"Just take it from a real fan not a fan like you who just sits there staring off into space waiting to call your boyfriend so you can not listen to him rave about the matches. Mark is a good seven feet tall so is The Undertaker, Mark is from Texas so is Taker. Mark has long reddish-brown hair so has Taker. Getting a picture here"

I feel stupid I walk over to the TV switch it back on and see for the first time the symbol in the corner is not a news station it is a w inside of a w. Mark is standing there talking all mean and stuff. A small still life photo is posted at the top left of the screen it depicts Mark on a bike. I look at the bottom expecting to see the name of someone else and prove my little sister wrong. The title is written in blue that turns white at the end it says The Undertaker "Anything else I should know?" I ask as Angel comes out the bathroom a smile still lighting her face.  
"Maybe but I'll have to ask him before I tell you. Now can we watch his match?"

"Go ahead" I say. I go to the larger room and look out the window. It had finally stopped snowing like crazy. I knew Mark looked familiar but I don't watch wrestling.

I must've fallen asleep because Mark just came in told me to get away from the window and go get in the bed. I get up and notice he is not alone the old guy from the TV is with him. "Are you Ok?" I blurt "I saw what almost happened"

"Just fine sweetheart you been watching long" the older man asked.

What do you say in a situation like this? I go with the truth. "No not really"

"You have a name?" The older man is still smiling at me but I don't get why. It's that smile adults give annoying little kids how old does this guy think I am?

"My name is Angelique Mr." I Walk past then both I stop in front of Mark "Good night Mark." The older man is taken aback by what I have said. "Don't tell me your name changed again."

Mark smiles and says "for you guys my name is Mark. Believe me Vince I'd rather her call me Mark. It's better than every time she says something to me calling Mr. Mark Callaway." Mark puts his hands on my shoulder looking into my eyes I don't look away for one I've got used to Mark and two he told me when I talk to him to make eye contact. "You doing just fine girlie just keep up the good work" He releases me and I slowly walk to the spare bedroom me and Angel are sharing. I climb into bed and Angel scoots over. I can hear Mark and Mr. Vince talking in the other room. Now I'm not tired so I listen. Mark's voice is rich with Texan baritone so I know I'll soon fall back asleep

Next Chapter is coming soon.


	5. A Resurfacing Truth

**Chapter 5 A**** Resurfacing Truth**

"So what are you gonna do Mark? I mean you're gonna tell Sara right. If I have learned anything from being with Linda tell her when you find out and all may not be forgiven but at least you 're telling her."

"Vince Sara has been a little on edge for some reason. I mean I call her she jumps off the phone she said she was going shopping and I find out from Glenn that she was really here. Besides I have to tell those girls in there who I am."

The elevator dings .I sneak out of bed and slide up next the door frame. A blonde woman walks into the larger room with Mark and Mr. Vince She storms pass both of them went into Mark's bedroom. "Clever Mark Where are they?" Sara yells

Vince clears his throat "I'll be leaving I'll let myself out"

"Vince you ain't gotta go nowhere." There is an edge to Mark's voice. Mr. Vince strolls back and takes a seat. "Sara I thought you were going shopping."

Sara comes out of Mark's room and is heading this way. Mark steps in front of the door and I run and dive for the bed but miss. Dang that hurt I hit the side of the bed I don't dare make another sound so I stay on the floor. If necessary I'll roll under there just enough room.

"I was shopping but you made the paper sweetheart and you said nothing when you called take a look-see" she throws a magazine at him.

"For starters you didn't wanna talk you were busy remember? Sara, the guy was under investigation so I went around the house when I saw the kids out in the damn storm one-of-em practically jumped in front of my truck. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Sara is standing in front of Mark "Do you know how this makes me look finding out my husband is visiting his ex-goddamn girlfriend."

"And still you're not listening. Keep your voice down her kids is sleep'

Sara gets louder "You damn right I'm not listening. I went to see your ex scared the living daylight out of her. I told her if she ever got better and tried to come and look you up I'd personally knock her ass back in the hospital."

"Now that's enough Sara, I have seen enough of this I think you had better leave." Mr. Vince says.

Sara crosses her arms "Vince, butt the hell out, matter of fact get the hell out."

"You don't talk like that to me Sara I need to talk to you about the fire department of Chicago. I heard you were an expert."

Mark moves out of the doorway I see him approach Mr. Vince. He's nose to nose with Vince "what's that suppose to mean" Mark growls.

In a very low calm tone it sounded like Mr. Vince said "Ask your wife"

As Mark turns to Sara she is looking in here I think she saw me. Sara runs into the room and flips on the light I'm still on the floor she moved too quickly. I couldn't get in the bed fast enough so I stayed put.

"I thought I saw something in here move, get up Bitch" she wails I try to crewel under the bed. Sara charges at me scratching me in the process.

I yelp at the instant pain it provides. Mark grabs her she swings at him he ducks and picks her up and stands her outside the room. Angel is out of bed. I get up off the floor. She still tries to get at us. Mark is effortlessly holding her at bay.

"That was not necessary. Now tell me about the fire department since you're in one of your moods, say what's on your mind." Sara pulls away from Mark and walks across the room.

Vince is standing guard in front of us as Mark makes his way over to Sara. "I have lots to tell you Mark .I thinks you should sit down. You can stand I don't care just let me say what I have to say. You and I have had a good run but I'm moving on. I can't say I came all this way to follow you. Mark our child is not your child"

Mark sits down he is glaring up at Sara. She puts her finger to her lips. "What Vince is talking about is that I have met someone that I love. You were fun but it is time give my ex a chance. I already told Scott he has accepted the idea. In order for him to marry he told me I had to tell you before we left the states. I thought I should just write you a letter and attach the divorce papers but this little article in a tabloid gave me free rein to go nuts."

Sara then gives Mark a large white envelope. He rips it open read it page by page signs the bottom of one. Mock laughs at the other one and tears it up and throws it in the waste paper basket. "Here, you just made my decision easier. If I were you I'd stay from Cynthia Price the father of her children may not take to kindly to you threatening his friend. Bye Sara" He hands her the papers. Sara is shocked she looks at us and then at Mark. "I knew you were cheatin on me. I just couldn't prove it." Mark says in a more subdued voice.

"You cheated on me you just admitted it yourself." Sara says with a cocky smirk I'd love to wipe from her face personally for scaring my mom and hurting Mark.

"Nope wrong again given this new information my youngest child is 17 years old." Mark says not looking at anyone.

Sara's mouth drops open she makes a squeaky noise. "Goodbye Markus" her tone has dropped a little she slowly walks to the elevator. As she gets in she doesn't turn around as the glass door swooshes closed. We all watch her descend. When she is out of sight Mark goes into his bedroom.


	6. Family Business

**Chapter 6 Family Business **

I go to my room Angel follows me. Mr. Vince is still standing staring after Mark He then walks to the elevator and leaves shaking his head. I close the door to our room. Angel is looking out the window. She's glaring down into the foyer. I walk over and see that she is glaring at Sara which is pointing to her in the window. A fire truck pulls up and Sara gets in. Angel still stays put. I'm about to ask her if she wants to talk when she turns around. "Is he really my dad or did he just say that to get back at her."

"I have no clue Angie" I say not sure if he was even talking about us. I've learned to accept nothing as fact until it is proven. "go to bed" We climb into bed.

Angel goes on to say "But if he is I mean that would mean him and mom were like together and then split up. I wonder why?"

I don't want to talk about this. She getting that look kids get when they are expecting something big. I don't want her to be hurt if her assumption is not true. Better step on this stream of dreams before she says something else I cut her off in mid sentence "Angel you're expecting something expect nothing and you won't be disappointed." I say flopping backwards on the bed with my hands under my head gazing out of the window at nothing really.

"You're such a kill joy. Lighten up leak." Angel says, she sounds almost like me when I am trying to sound like my mother.

It's out before I can stop myself. "I just don't want you to get this in your head the wrong way and get your damn feelings hurt. He didn't say no names so shut the hell up until you know one way or the other." My voice cracks as I end my mini rant I look over at her when I feel the bed shift. Her eyes flash with anger at my words. Then she opens her mouth and then closes it tight. Right before she gets out of bed and storms out of the room I saw the hurt I inflicted in her gaze.

I don't dare follow her I'm not into conflict. I hear her knocking on Mark's door and my heart drops into my socks. "Oh shit here it comes one way or another." I go to the door I feel like such a spook, right now. I steal a look where she is, wondering if I can grab her back in here before he opens that door. Good she's just like five feet away. But when I see her face I freeze. She has unshed tears in her eyes. Damn I made her cry I'd rather her be mad at me. I gather my nerve and run for her trying to snatch her away from the door she moves out of the way and my own momentum carries me into the sofa. Shoulder first shit that hurts. Mark's door is jerked open.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Mark yells as he stumbles out of his bedroom door.

Angel tells him what I did. Mark looks me in the eye. "OH shit I'm sorry" I say as I jump to my feet and run. I have no clue where I'm going. I hit the stairs taking them two at a time. I can't stop he's mad at me. Maybe if I leave they'll be happier. Before long I see a door it says ground I hit the door and burst through it I hear Mark's clumpy footfalls in the hall above me. I Look from side to side I run for the main entrance and knock down a tall thin man who has green and blue long hair afraid he'll try to hit me I jump to my feet screaming "sorry."

Mark is on the ground level "I can't deal with this." I scream as I raise my hands and sprint. He's yelling my real name and saying something to the green haired guy they both are on my tail I see them coming when I pass a unmoving truck's side mirror and try to switch directions. I turn too fast and hit the pavement. I look up and can see the moon it would be a full moon tonight. I never was good at turning sharp corners "they're coming they're coming" my mind races for a plan of action. I look back they are about a half block away. I look ahead of me and takeoff again. There's a roughly eight foot fence with slats of wood drove thought it I guess for privacy it's a yard I just know it I'll jump the fence and get to… I have no clue but I'm not staying around for Mark and that guy to beat the living snot out of me. Been there with that Crap face my mom married and Mark looks like he could do a hell of a lot more damage. I done this before it's like something you learn in school but I haven't had to in months. Shit now tears are blurring my vision. I'm running out on Angel but I'm not taking a beating to be with my sister.

The fence is getting closer I can feel the freedom all I have to do is make the middle rung and propel myself over. I swipe a glance behind me they're still there running after me. I look back to my vessel of freedom. With a deep breath I mount the middle rung of the fence I spring off the pole still holding on incase this person has a pool on the other side. I look down to see my drop/landing and freeze. It's a fucking underground parking entrance. Cars are whipping pass they don't see me. No this is not happening this is suppose to be a nice yard with grass or at the worst an empty pool not a traffic entrance. I hate Chicago. My tears are falling freely now and I'm shaking I got to get back up on the top bar but with this damn fence I have no swing room if I slip I'm dead. Lot good gymnastics training and track does me now.

Here I hang from the bar and suddenly I feel my grip giving way I try to grasps the bar but the strength in my hands is waning. Just as I know it's over and I start screaming a hand grabs mine. I look up Mark pulls me back over the fence he sets me feet first on the ground. I stare at the ground. "Angelique you have to stop this you could hurt your self or worst" Mark says he's kind of winded and I see two more pairs of feet come in into my ground view. Angel's pink Nike's and some other dark blue ones. I look up at the owner of the darker shoes it's the green haired guy I trampled. "I'm sorry run running you over mister."

After Mark fully catches his breath he puts his hand under my chin gently lifting my face. "Hey, look right here girlie. Our eye contact rules are still in affect. Now why did you bolt like that?"

"I..I was scared that you'd be mad at me about Angel. I'm sorry it was stupid. Mark agrees with me and adds some things to the list

"N reckless and uncalled for Dangerous. Listen to me I don't won't you trying to tackle your sister. I can't have you running away all the time. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir I'm sorry it's just I was oh never mind." He moves his hand and I turn to Angel "I'm sorry Angel for everything" she hugs me I don't deserve it but I hug her back. I notice that green haired dude has not left. He's just standing there and the more I look at him he seems to be younger than I thought. He's staring at me and I have no idea why he's still here. I look away from him "Can we go back to your place Mark" I ask wanting to get away from the staring green and blue haired guy.

Mark nods and I lead the way back. I guess Mark is from a better school of guardian thought that I thought. After all he's done nothing to earn my fear and everything to earn my respect and I do respect him. I just still have to get used to living for a change not just surviving. We get back to the hotel room and Mark says he wants to talk to both of us the green and blue hair guy is in the foyer he moves across the room to the kitchen saying something about cooking dinner. I walk to the sitting room and sit on the sofa. Mark taps me on the shoulder and points to me and Angel's room.

Angel is already heading that way I'm the last in the room. "Close the door this is between us. Angel told me her thoughts on what really started this. You wanna giver ago?" I turn around to close the door as I'm told. When I turn back around Mark has sat on the bed Angel is on the bean bag chair I stand at the door.

"What do you mean?" I say feebly knowing full well what he means. Mark trades a glance with Angel. "Look, I said I'm sorry and it will never happen again I swear. As for what started this I just didn't want Angel to bother you."

"Good eluding but not good enough." Angel says. I had no idea she knew words of the caliber.

"What did you want Angel. I mean I don't think it is wise to." I look back at Mark he's kind of hard to miss. I clamp my mouth shut. Now its not fear of him I don't want to look like a fool. I guess I'm a little too late for that too so I blurt out the first thing that pops into my head. "Look, Angel was talking this stuff about you being you know like what you said to the lady I mean. It was just deception right. I mean you you're not really like you know." _Oh that was way clear and coherent_ I think to myself he probably thinks I'm a blithering idiot now or just fell off my rock. Either way it goes I just earned blonde points for dumbest statement ever. Mark is smirking at me. Angel is too. I know I am a nice shade of red.

Finally Mark speaks. "I know what you mean. I also understand your point on the subject. The truth is yeah. Like it or not I'm your ole man."

"Are you sure I mean do you know for sure. Mom lied to us about you. She could have lied to you and I don't want you hating us later."

Angel rolls her eyes gets up walks over to me pulls me toward the dresser. She then goes back tugs on Mark he stands and walks over towards me. Angel then steps behind me and releases my long auburn hair from its frizzy ponytail. She then snatches my glasses they're for reading but I just forget their on sometimes. "Angel give'em back will ya?" I grab for them she gives them to Mark. I retract my hand before meeting his waiting gaze

"Now look in the mirror at each other there is no way you are anyone else's daughter, Leak. I mean you look more like Mark than you look like mom."

Mark looks at me in the mirror "she has a point"

One look in the mirror and I knew Angel had a point our features match it's weird. I mean not only the hair and eyes. But our features aside from mine being softer are the same. "I had no idea I looked so much like you. I think that's why you looked so familiar even though I don't watch wrestling."

There's a knock at the door "What Jeff?"

"You got a call" Mr. Jeff said to Mark. Mark stands to his full height and stretches and tells Mr. Jeff that he was coming.

Angel watches Mark go into the sitting room just off the front entrance. I turn to her "well who is he talking to?" my sister is looking at me like I just turned into an alien. "Hey you said he talks to you in your head."

Angel closes her eyes squeezing tightly. She opens her eyes and looks at me "he's blocking me."

"I wonder why he'd block you unless it has something to do with you that he don't want us to know" Angel left the room. Mr. Jeff walks in her way. Great I think at least someone else can try to stop her for a change. Angel is staring Mr. Jeff in the eye. He then takes his gaze off Angel and starts looking at me again. "Look Mr. Jeff if you think you gonna get your lick back you're nuts." I clench my fist at my sides.

"You couldn't pay me enough to hit you. You're just a kid."

I want to play his game for some reason. I walk slowly towards him seeing him not stance for a fight I keep up my slow walk. Until I'm two feet from him Angel is in the middle of us. She is trying to get around him. Mr. Jeff looks away me from and looks at Angel. For some reason this irritates me and I walk back to the dresser.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Mr. Jeff asks Angel.

"I was going to see what Mark was up to. Excuse me please." Angel says with a little bite to her voice.

"Mark is on the phone I think its business but never fear Jeff is here I've made us dinner." Mr. Jeff points to himself like a super hero and stands in a freeze pose.

"Wow Jeff Hardy knows how to cook" Angel says giggling. Mr. Jeff Hardy unfreezes, loops his arm between hers and guides her to the kitchen. For some reason I am now angry at her. I stand at the mirror looking at my refection. I soon see Mark standing behind me. "You coming to eat with us or you gonna stay here admiring your good looks all day." Mark smiles a smile that claims his eyes as well as his mouth. I follow him out to the kitchen I sit by Mark at the table Mr. Jeff comes and places a plate in front of me, Mr. Jeff is sitting right next to me the table is not that big. Angel is sitting across from me. I float a glare at her. She shrugs at me and I look at my sandwich which looks quiet delicious. I wrap my lips around the hamburger and some of its contents drip on my blouse. I look down and back up at the napkin Mr. Jeff is handing me.

"Thanks Mr. Jeff Hardy" I mumble. Mark chuckles.

"Hey Angelique is it? Just call me Jeff please."

"Ok Jeff" I smile at him he smiles back.


	7. School Dayz

**Chapter7 School Dayz  
**

Well last night was nice after we finished dinner Mark caught another call and left. Jeff stayed over saying that he'd chill with us for the night. He is really smart like Jack. He's also cute. He makes me laugh if I weren't going with Jack well sort of, I'd sure try to be Jeff's girl but I'm sure he has plenty of super model girls at his beck and call. So I just enjoy the moment. He brought video games. He lets me win in a game on _PlayStation_ 2 called Tecken Tag Tournament. I know he let me win he knows all the different moves. He plays against Angel in a wrestling game and she dusts him fair and square. She's really good. At about 3:54 am Thursday morning we all crashed in the sitting room in front of the T.V.

I'm the first to get up a noise woke me. I stretch and stumble into the kitchen for a cup of water. I look for the stove clock to check the time. Well it's now 8:00am I don't have a class until this afternoon. I run into our room and wash and get changed for the day. As I come back out I run in to Jeff chest to my face we both say "not again" referring to when I knocked him down.

Now the house in swing as we all get the place cleaned up and Jeff cooks breakfast. As I bite into something he calls a surprise pancake that is eaten like a taco. It splatters me and they laugh at me. Mark comes in from his room and says "you like repeat performances too huh." They laugh harder. Jeff hands me a napkin.

I blush as I realize that this is the second time I have spilled something on myself in front of Jeff.

"What so funny I have to change before my 3:00 class now."

."Hey Mark I'll take her to class if your going to be busy. What school do you attend?"

"I go to the University of Chicago up here."

Mark is looking at me and Jeff with a smirk on his face. "If you don't mind riding with him I'm ok with it."

Everyone is looking at me. I want to of course he's cute in a weird way. But I don't know what to say. I stare straight ahead that was a mistake Angel answered for me. "She'd love for you to take her Jeff."

"Awesome!" Jeff says as he finishes his breakfast asking does anyone want anything else.

We all shake our heads no. Angel asks Mark who was on the phone. His expression slips a little I think I'm the only one who noticed. He says it was no one important. Jeff shoots him a look. So does Angel.

Its 2:20 and I'm almost ready to walk out my bedroom Angel comes in and asks if she can come with me. I tell her no and add that she should ask Jeff can she hang with him. The last thing I need is Angel hanging around me with Jack around. He's nice to me and I don't want to scare him away.

Jeff knocks on the door and asks me am I ready. I tell him just a minute. He says ok and leaves the door. Angel is staring at me. "What"

"You like him and he is going to have you ride with him. Why would you tell me to hang out with him? I know you like him. I am not one of those that try to still my own sister's man."

"He's not my man and if you tell him I like him I'll pound you good."I say smiling. She gives me her best tough girl pose. Angel and I both crack up laughing at her pose. I grab my backpack purse and notebook and my math book. "Shall we"

"Yes Mrs. Leak Hardy." She says as I almost open the door. I slam it and glare at her. "Kidding you couldn't do any worst. What's wrong with him he's nice too you."

"There is nothing wrong with him. Just don't say stuff like that when he can hear you."

"Whatever, lets go before he thinks the room swallowed us."

Jeff just dropped me off him and Angel heads to Water Tower to look for music. My class is an hour and a half. I hate this class because most of the people I went to high school with last year are here and they have not grown up. I stand out in the hall waiting on the next class to enter I typically sit in the back I don't like to draw attention to myself. That usually invites trouble. The first class is leaving I enter and as I'm walking up the risers someone trips me. I hit the floor. I jump to my feet and storm to my seat in the back. I want to leave as soon as I get here but I need this stupid class. Jack comes in the class. My positive friend. I wave at him. He doesn't wave back he sits two rows away from me. I put my hand down before I look stupid with my hand in the air. Maybe he didn't see me I have a tendency to blend in.

Jack's different he didn't come from my high school he came here from someplace in Indiana. His major is Art Education. He's part Chinese and part Caucasian, long flowing hair and the cutest brown eyes. He's turning around our eyes lock he quickly looks ahead. I look around and I finally see why he would be acting so weird. He's been claimed my high school torment William Drummer, William is sitting next to Jack he just turns around and is staring at me with that stupid grin on his face. I look over his head but I know he's still looking at me. I glance down now he's whispering in Jack's ear. Now they both are stilling glances at me. A secretary from the math department Miss Davis is standing in front of the class trying to get everybody's attention.

"Mr. Bradshaw will not be here today you may leave he says to study for the mid-term in his absence." She says and writes on the board.

Everybody starts getting up and leaving. I stay seated until Jack and his new friend leaves no use in rushing out there. I just found I now have no friends. I get up as the last person is leaving. I walk out in to the hall and see Jack he is alone. Oh crap he's coming this way. "Hey can I talk to you?" he wants to talk to me maybe William didn't get to him as much as I thought.

"Sure I got time."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Um, about in there, I just got on the football team and William's the caption nothing personal. If you want me to I'll drop you off at you place."

"So you just dump your friends when infamous ones come along, I'm sorry that was mean. I wish you luck on your game I got to go. I just found a ride. Bye Jack." I quickly walk to the girl's restroom.

Inside the girl's restroom there is a little room with an ugly orange stuffed cot in it I guess it's for when you don't feel good and need to lay down. Or in my case when you find out you have no friends and need to get over it. I rush in and close the door I don't bother turning the light on in this room there is mirror and right now I don't want to see myself. I hate crying in any kind of public venue but I can't help it. It really hurts that Jack has become an ass.

A few minutes pass and I hear someone knocking on the door. Phi Wong is asking me to go talk to her brother Jack. She is already a cheerleader I know she must hate me too she just can hide it better than Jack. Why did I have to trust him? Why did I have to like him? I rinse my face and step out of the little room. "Phi I can't talk to your brother I'd blemish his perfect reputation." My voice shakes and I want to get away from everyone but if he's out there and she's in here there is nowhere to go.

"Gee you don't have to be sarcastic he just wants to talk you. I don't see why he'd want to waste his time." She says flicking her long black hair.

"Whatever" I say as I walk out of the restroom Jack is there I side step him he gets back in my way. "What. What could you possibly want to talk to me about? I get it you're moving on I wished you good luck what more do you want from me?"

Phi comes out and says to Jack "She is not worth your time she has lots of bad attitude."

I turn on her "thanks you've been heard, now scurry away with your half wit friends." She rears back and I close my eyes and put my hands up. Her fist connects with my stomach and I feel the urge to throw up I run back into the restroom and give my lovely Breakfast to the first open toilet god I see.

Now hurting and wiping my face I walk back to the sink and rinse out my mouth. I pound on the sink I' m tired of this the whole thing I hate this place. Phi comes into the restroom. I back away from her. "My brother sent me in here to see if I seriously hurt you. You ok? I mean I'm sorry but you had it coming you didn't used to be this smart mouthed."

"Can I leave please?" I ask she's blocking the door. "Look I'm not going to fight you and if you hit me again or do anything else short of killing me I'll report you to the police."

She steps away from the door. "Just go he can see for himself that you're ok." I briskly walk past her and out the door. Jack is still standing outside the door I stop. He reaches his hand to me and pulls me close he's speaking in my ear. I don't care what he's saying I guess he's done he lets go I thank him for doing so and walk outside. Now outside I look at my watch Jeff should be coming back in about 44 minutes. I walk out to where you can see the train. I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. I reach the platform as the train pulls off.

I walk back to where I'm to meet Jeff. I look at my watch 15 more minutes. I sit on the snow covered steps. I look at the ground and there is a large shadow behind me. I look up and get a snow ball down my coat front for my trouble. Jack is standing over by the door, William has another snowball. "What I ever do to you?" I say trying to keep my voice from cracking William scares me I try not to show it.

"You think you're too good to hang with my guy. Bitch you're the same stupid sped you were in high school. Have some more snow." He quickly before I can put my arms up hits me in the face with the snowball. Jack comes over as William is getting another snowball I run away from them. I hide in the space between the Gym and the math building..

"You still hiding here, it isn't much of a hiding place if you ask me." A voice says standing behind me. Its Jack he doesn't sound angry. I still don't turn around. I can't face him. "Phi is sorry for striking you. I am sorry for making you cry. You need a ride home or something."

"Jack I don't get you I thought you were different. As for your sister she told me I deserved it so I guess I did I should keep my mouth shut. Oh wait that don't work either. I'm tired, I'm sore, I've realized something never trust anybody you'll get your heart broken. Well I'm tired of making a total blonde out of myself."

"What's with you?" there is the anger he was missing. "I was just trying to be your friend and maybe more then you see me with a team mate and now you putting me down? Talk to me, I think I deserve to know why you are acting like this." he grabs me and turns me around.

"Your message is loud and clear. You had William hit me with the snowballs now my shirt is wet under my coat, now what you plan to do? I am sorry you feel I think I am better than you I don't, believe me. I thought we were friends. I was hoping, oh never mind." He just stands there grasping my coat restraining me so I can't get away from him.

He bends his head down "I'm sorry you feel that way. Your father Strut sent me he said if you think he's dead, think again. "

I struggle to get free it can't be. This has to be some mind game Jack's playing. He won't let me go no matter how much I struggle. William comes over. I start screaming. I stop rapidly when William puts his blade to my throat. William is talking to me. "Josh wants to see you. He wants to make you a woman." Cold trepidation slides down my body. If Josh is still alive after shooting himself that means he can still get to my mother. I want to cry, I want to run, I want to get away before these two hurt me or take me to Josh.

"It's nothing personal Strut is paying for our college tuition. This is my work-study job sort to speak." Jack says .as he roughly throws me to the ground. "I mean all I had to do was make friends with you and the rest was easy. I thought to myself this is wrong but old William here told me what kind of person you are. You are stuck up" he kicks me "you're a very sarcastic person. I hate sarcasm" he kicks the syllables of sarcasm into my back. I ball up into a protective fetal position. "I'll make you a deal. William go watch out for anybody" William leaves. "This is gonna make your day." Jack grabs my hair forcing me to look at him. "Since you love me this should be a breeze." He forcefully kisses me and then hits me across the face with his fist. He starts slamming my face into the snow my forehead hits the pavement he's slamming me so hard I see stars. His voice sounds far away now. I hear something a horn. Blackness starts to crowd my vision a warm sensation runs up my body. I know I'm going to pass out I can feel tears coming down my cheeks Jack is still talking and slamming me. I finally let the blackness claim me.

My head hurts I crack open my eyes and notice I'm in a car. Jack and William flash through my head. They attacked me and I pasted out now where am I? I look up its night time I whimper before I can stop it. "Angelique can you hear me sweetie?" Jeff is asking me.

"Leak wake up" Why ain't she waking up. Jeff."

"I'm awake" even to me my voice sounds weak.

Angel comes into my line of vision she's leaning against the back of the front seat. "Leak you gonna be ok okay. We're back at Mark's. They gonna have a doctor look at you here. "

I close my eyes I'm so tired "Leak wake up" Angel shakes my shoulder I scream in pain at the contact which makes my head throb. Soon after that as I fight to stay awake so she won't touch me again.

Jeff gets out of the car and opens the back door. He calls Mark on his cell phone.

"Hey Mark can you come down here and help me get Angelique up to your place. I don't know what happened I was a few minutes later picking her up and …"

I can hear Mark yelling into the phone. I try to sit up though its hurts like hell. I grit my teeth, that makes my head hurt worst. I become dizzy I'm sitting up if that is what you can call it. I'm leaning heavily on Jeff. My skin is on fire but I have to get out of this car. Mark is soon coming out the ground entrance of the stairwell. Mark looks pissed he pushes Jeff out of the way he leans in and picks me up his skin on my bruised back is excruciating all I can do is breathe deep and hope he has more balance than I do. I realize that I should not be able to feel his skin on my back I look down my shirt is gone and I'm barely wearing a bra and panties. My head lolls forward I'm tired and it is very hard for me to stay a wake when I'm in pain. "This is nothing new just by a new person."

"What is not new?" Marks asks

"I did not think I said anything" we ride up in the elevator, when we reach our floor Mark takes me in to his room and lays me on his king size bed. Angel and Jeff come in. The door bell buzzes. Jeff goes to see if it is the doctor. Mark sits on the bed beside me and takes my hand in his. "Now what did you mean by this is nothing new just by a new person?"

"Is he reading my thoughts?"

"Just, your outer thoughts darlin." He whispers softly

I take a breath "I meant that Strut used to do this all the time when mom was out of town. I just got back the full use of my legs three weeks before he tried to kill mom. Saying Struts name triggered something. "Mark he's not dead Strut is alive and he s-sent a person I thought w-was my f-friend to do this to me." I'm cold with temperature and lack of clothing and fear.

Mark rolls his eyes up into his head until I can see the whites. He then closes his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you or anybody else again. I promise you that" when he opens his eyes it's like his eye color has gotten even more intensely colored. The doctor comes in Mark introduces us and he starts to get up off the bed.

"Please don't go please"

Mark sits back down, eyes the doctor the doctor nods. After he asks probing questions cleaned my face and wrapped my head he finishes and asks Mark out in the hallway. Mark knowing I'd want to know what the doctor said leaves the door open a crack.

"Mark she is very lucky the person or persons' who did this had a truly malicious sprit. They hit her at least a dozen times in the head alone. I even saw some shoe markings on her back. It's good that Jeff found her when he did.

"Her skin is very sensitive she was in total pain when I picked her up. I had to get her up here.

She's is going to be stiff and as her thinner skin thaws it will hurt like hell. Her back is going to be sore and she must have been in the snow a lot, but. As far as cosmetically no make up until I check her in a month. If not me someone has to. Her face is going to hurt for a while. As far as I can see just keep her alert she has a concussion. The usual rules apply if you notice a change call me at the house."

"Why do I feel that you're leaving something out?" Mark asks the doctor.

The doctor sighs. "Mark I've never been one to lie to you guys. So I want you to think about it before you take any possible action. She has bruising at the bikini line. Now I didn't do a rape kit on her because I didn't want to alarm her. But I am telling you if it happened you'll need it in court. "Now do you want it or not it's up to you?"

Mark sighs heavily "As much as I want to know, I don't want to put her through that. I'm not even sure she could handle it if it were true.. "

"Mark I think you should ask her these questions and if so get it done. I don't care if we have to get a team of female doctors. I have to get back to the office."

Mark comes back into the room. "You need anything"

"Mark I want to find out I 'm sore and I hope they just kicked me and not.. I'm scared Mark." Tears spring from my eyes and I can hardly stop them. He gently sits on the bed and hugs me my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this" He says, I nod that I am but I'm scared to speak I know my tone will show my fear.

"Lets go before we both lose our nerve." His timbre has changed I think he's almost as scared as I am. He puts his finger under my chin gently lifting my gaze to his. "I am. The last thing I want is for this to be true. I'll take you to his office that way it won't be so out in the open as it would be in the emergency room."

"Stop reading my thoughts will ya?" I say just kidding I hope he knows I'm kidding I didn't believe Angel in fact I got mad at her when she said Mark could talk to her inside her head but Mark is not your usual person I'm learning that slowly but surely. "How do you do that anyway?"

"You really want to know or was that a rhetorical question?" He says as he helps me up. He grabs some clothes for me out of the dresser and I let him help me get into them.

"I want to know. I want to know anything about you that you are willing to tell me." He's looking into my eyes as if gauging if I'm telling the truth. I keep his gaze until he looks away and grabs his jacket off the chair by the door. I guess he's not going to tell me maybe I don't look truthful. I not going to push him I just stay quiet.

As we leave the room Mark has his hand at my back when I got up to finish getting my clothes on I almost fell over. We get to in his truck he picked me up and put me in the truck I first tried to climb up but that hurt too much. I sigh before he gets in the truck. I'm getting tired again I lay my head back against the window. We ride in silence the next thing I know Mark is telling me to wake up. "Huh ok"

"Angelique talk to me so you don't fall asleep."

"What about?"

"We can talk about what you asked. As for the mental linking it's complicated but if I'm right it can go both ways from me to you and from you to me. It has something to do with the blood line of Callaway"

"Angel tried to do that to you this morning and she said you were blocking her. When she first told me about you talking to her in her head"

"If I remember correctly you were pissed. Which is understandable as you said you knew nothing about me. I'm glad you've stopped blocking me."

"I know you just said it has something to do with the line of Callaway but I have to ask when you were with mom in the house you spoke to her even though she was unconscious does her side have that mental link as well."

"No" was all he said and his voice had a bit of an edge to it. My mom maybe a touchy subject, I quietly look out the window.

"Your mother is not a touchy subject. Her family is" I look at him I heard him in my head he didn't open his mouth once.

I wonder why he would think that. My grandma was nice she kept us when. Realizing what I was doing I stopped that line of thought. As we enter the doctor's office I get this feeling that something is going to happen. Mark seems to feel the same way he just tensed. The nurse gives me a big dumb smile and passes us on into a room. The walls are stark white the sun is shining in through the window that is about six feet from the floor. Mark puts on his sunglasses. It's plenty bright in here. The doctor from before comes in and introduces a younger female doctor to us as Dr Damsel Darwin. The guy doctor, Dr Jonathan Bling leaves the room.

Dr Darwin has long dark raven hair which contrasts with her very pale skin. She's thin with no shape about her. "Are you staying?" she asks Mark he nods that he is. She makes quick work of the process steeling glances at Mark all while doing the kit. "I shall return soon with my findings." Mark and I sit in silence. He holds my hand.

The door opens again we both look up, this nurse is Chinese with the name tag that reads **A .Lee.** Mark stands up looking at her she meets his gaze and walks closer a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She reaches into her pocket. Suddenly in one quick stride Mark steps to her grabs her and spins her around toward the wall. He is growling something into her ear. She nods yes Mark takes something from her hand pockets it and shoves her out the door.

When Mark turns to me he must've seen the surprised look on my face his expression softens as he walks back over towards me. Now he doesn't sit down beside me he stands in front of me. Even though I can't see his eyes through the sunglasses I look him in the eye. I hear his voice in my head telling me it's time to go. I return a "sure" I'm learning this quickly projecting my thoughts to him that is. Feeling a little better I manage to get my clothes on. Dr Darwin returns to the room. This time she's not looking at Mark. This worries me. "You don't have any semen traces." She states then looks at Mark and nods toward the hall. Before I can tell Dr. Darwin I am an adult and I want to know anything she has to say about me. Mark says "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my adult daughter."

"Well Ms. Strut" I cringe at the last name but say nothing "you will be sore it seems though there was no penetrations and no semen there was a lot of impact the object they were inserting inside you was made of Polyurethane and one unidentified material. I wrote you a prescription it should take care of some of the soreness. You may be stiff if any new pain arises make an appointment." She hands me the little slip of paper and we leave.

"Now that we are in the truck Mark can I ask you something?"

"Sure what you wanna know."

"Who was that lady you were pushing around? Was she like you know a friend turned foe?"

"She was never a friend" was all he said. I suddenly got a flash of memory that isn't mine. _I'm running in an ally and the woman that Mark pushed out the room jumps out from nowhere and shoots me_. I shudder at the vision and look over to Mark. She tried to kill him before and in the doctor's office. I barely recognize that we are back to the hotel. "Come on we're here."

I am both physically and mentally numb as I get out of the truck and walk to the elevator. We arrive in the penthouse and Mark goes to his room Angel is flitting around me Jeff is surfing the net. I know I should just keep my mouth shut but what if I'm the last to know about the lady. That lady tried twice to kill Mark. I have to put the others on alert. I can tell Jeff he can watch Mark's back. "Jeff can I speak to you alone please?". We go sit on the sofa and Jeff leans over so I can whisper in his ear. I tell him what happened about the woman and the image I got. He nods to me and says he'll keep an eye on Mark for me. "I also want to thank you for getting me back here." I say unable to meet his gaze.

"No problem. I mean were friends and that's what friends are for right?" He bends down even further I look up in to his gaze.

"Sure" is all I can manage. I look back and Angel is tapping her foot on the threshold of the sitting room. "Come on back in Angel."

Mark walks out of his room he's changed clothes. He's wearing all black from bandana to boots; and his hair is tied in a ponytail. "Jeff you gonna be here for a while or are you leaving when I leave?" Jeff tells Mark that he will stay. Mark says he'll be back in a while and leave via the stairs. I can hear his foot falls on the metal as he descends. There is a _Ding Ding Ding_ of the elevator. Jeff gets up to see whose requesting entry into the penthouse.


	8. Misguided Emotion

**_Chapter 8 Misguided Emotion_**

Jeff walks back over to me and sits down remote control in hand he hands it to me. "It's your choice you can tell them to come back later or let them in now. They helped me find you." I look at the little portable security screen wondering who would help find me and nearly drop the device. At the sight of William and Jack trepidation fills my very soul. I can barely speak I –I –I can't they" Tears roll down my cheeks their salt attacking my scars from the hits to the ground with my face. I get up and go to my room as fast as my feet will carry me I starting getting dizzy and Jeff is instantly at my side he guides me into the room. I get into bed Jeff tells me not to go to sleep. Angel comes in with me Jeff goes out into the sitting room and releases the button to let them up.

As the elevator dings and William and Jack introduce themselves they realize who Jeff is and they ask for his autograph. Jeff says "let's make deal. You give me the names of her attackers I give you a free autograph. She seems to think you two know the guys".

"I can't face Jack ever again. I'm thinking of dropping out." I whisper to Angel.

"Leak nooo" Angel whines "you can't then you won't graduate on time. You remember what ma said she said if you dropped out then the bullies win."

"Angel they are more than bullies William pulled a knife on me." That sent Angel running into the sitting room. Angel comes back saying here they come I scream that causes my head to complain about the noise. Jeff comes into the room followed by Jack and William. Knowing if this is some elaborate set up I'm done for I start crying heretically at the sight of them "Please don't hurt me. Please whatever I did I'm sorry."

Jack tries to come toward me saying "its ok we'll find them. William starts advancing on the other side. Jeff walks behind Jack and pulls him to the ground by the hair really fast pining him to the floor, telling him if he ever sees them again that he'll get more than they ever thought of giving me. William suddenly grabs me and puts the knife to my throat Jeff lets Jack up.

Jack gets up and walks out saying "let's get this over with."

William moves the knife slowly down to my side and pricks me in the side. I flinch "Come on stuck up it's time for Strut to pay us." I rise up off the bed William grabs me looks at Jeff he smirks at Jeff's angry expression "Is this yours man?" He then roughly kisses me. When he takes the knife away from my side I knee him and fall backwards he falls on top of me groaning before he can cut me Jeff jumps on the bed rolls over and snatches William's knife.

William now weaponless stays on top of me this hurts. He whispers into my ear before he is jerked off me by Jeff and punched square in the jaw. "I will collect my prize ya stuck up bitch" After Jeff hits William he slings him into Jack as Jack runs back into the room they both hit the floor.

Jeff now pockets the switchblade he roughly throws them out telling them he will be calling the police they just laugh and leave via the elevator. Jeff comes back in the room Angel is in the corner she is crying she hates the sight of knives. Jeff helps me to my feet. All I can do is hold onto him and cry into his shirt. I know it's not over but I survived tonight. "I can't keep standing here" I say between sobs. "I never wanted to go to that school. I never did anything to them. Why am I coursed?"

My knees buckle Jeff helps me to the bed. I sit there on the side of the bed Angel comes over hugs me and we try to pull ourselves together. Her hugs on my back hurts like hell but if William had of killed me I would never feel again. I grit my teeth and hope to god they never catch me alone.

Jeff leaves the room. With Jeff gone I sob even harder "now I've scared him off or he thinks I am a complete wussy" I bawl loudly into Angel's shirt. Jeff returns with a cool damp towel and wipes my face gently taking care not to wet the bandage on my forehead.

Angel scoots over and Jeff sits beside me. I don't look at him I simply can't. "You don't have to stay Jeff I'm fine" I say and even to my own ears I can hear the tremble in my tone.

He lifts my chin and gazes into my eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to think those things about you? How could I because you were beaten up threatened and almost abducted by a person you trusted with your friendship? Angelique you are not a complete wussy as you so poetically put it. And I have to be very nuts to let you crying scare me off I mean look at me really do you think I'm like that. If so I have given you the wrong impression of me."

Angel gets up we lock gazes and she just shrugs and says she has to do her homework. "If your not comfortable with me here with out your sister I understand you've been through a lot today" Jeff gets to his feet.

He's not scared off by my actions and I can't have him thinking I'm scared of him. I can't let him believe I'm not comfortable around him; he is almost to the door. He grabs the doorknob about to close the door behind him. "Wait Jeff please." He turns around his hand still on the doorknob. "Jeff I'm sorry for today for running you over for getting you into trouble with Mark, for getting you and Angel in that dangerous situation I'm sorry Jeff I hope you believe me. I don't want you to leave honest" I'm breathing extremely hard fighting the erg to cry.

Jeff crosses back over to the bed he pulls the sheets down and tells me to go get washed up for the night. I do as I'm instructed as I stand here in the bathroom washing up I notices how much I have let Jeff effect me. This does scare me but I know that Jeff is not with Strut unlike Jack and William Jeff isn't hurting for money I don't guess. I turn off the sink and I can hear Mark's raised voice he's back. "You what, where is she?"

Jeff is speaking really fast like a lawyer now "Mark I didn't know what else to do. I thought she just wouldn't talk to them since they were from the school. I thought that since they were the ones who showed Angel and I where she was that they could help us find her attackers. Mark I'm sorry man I didn't add it up quick enough and before I knew it the one kid was moving toward her and I caught her look of pure trepidation. I grabbed the first one and pinned him to the floor to the floor. The other kid was to fast for me to react he grabbed her and put this to her neck. She kneed him and I got them both out of here I called the police with there descriptions."

Mark is yelling even louder now which is doing nothing for my headache. "First you get there 35 minutes fucking late and then you find her half naked and unconscious and don't call me until you have brought her here. Jeff that was stupid. Then you invite her fucking attackers up here.

"But Mark I just you.."

Mark speaks in a strained calm tone "Jeff go somewhere because if you stay here I'm liable to knock ya a new one."

"I understand your mad at me Mark she's in the bathroom. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that this happened."

"Jeff go now" Mark growls. I hear the bedroom door open and click shut. I leave the bathroom Mark is sitting on the bed, his back is to me, and he turns around and walks over and lightly hugs me. We move toward the bed. "I heard what happened are you ok?" he asks, his voice just above a whisper

I nod and slide under the covers of me and Angel's bed. Mark sits on the side of me his back to the headboard. I feel I have to defend Jeff "Mark, Jeff saved my life twice today please don't stay sore at him."

"If he hadn't of been late picking you up and if he had not let them in. Your life would not have been at risk. You try to get some sleep." He moves my hair out of my face and kisses me on the forehead. "Angel has my bed and I have the sofa tonight so you can sleep ok." I nod and he leaves the room.

I lay here in total darkness and all I can think about is what Jeff is doing. I like him. I try not to think about the last boy I liked. But Jack's image assaults me and I squeeze my eyes tightly trying to banish him from my mind. Switching lines of thought I think about what Mark said about Jeff being late. If he had of been early he would have seen them hurting me but that would have put Angel and him at risk.

For the next week I tell myself I won't bother going to class. I didn't like that class from the start anyway. I can't quite cope with the thought of having to go in that class and face Jack and William having to pretend that they did not affect me. By Jack I feel mostly betrayal and deceived. But with William I fear him, he never liked me or gave the idea he did he just hates me and he likes switchblades.

I think about what my mom said about bullies The class is today; Just the thought of it makes me shiver. I can't shake this fear. I give up trying, I call the college and try to drop the classes all of them; they won't let me drop over the phone. I've been in this room since Jack and William came here. I feel horrible hiding this from my mom but I have to at least for now.


	9. I Miss you, When You're gone

_**Chapter 9 I Miss You ****When You're Gone**_

At least Angel is having better luck at her school she has made many new friends but Angel would befriend a rock of salt if she thought it needed it. She says that they are really nice to her even though she is different. I just hope her friends are what they seem.

Jeff is leaving tonight he calls me when Mark leaves for his other job. He and Mark are still not speaking. Mark comes in and grabs the phone from me and starts yelling at Jeff to stop calling here. I can't take this anymore it been going on for a week. Before I can stop myself or edit my thoughts until it doesn't sound stupid I yell at Mark. "Stop it Mark just stop it. If Jeff had not have come I could have frozen to death in the snow or been taken to Strut. That's what they wanted. If Jeff had not of got the knife from William I'd probably be dead right now. I did a foolish thing I kneed a guy that was twice my size and way stronger than me. If Jeff had not of risked his own neck to save me I wouldn't be here." Tears spring to my eyes I'm shaking all over again just at the thought of that night.

Mark hangs up on Jeff sitting down on the bed next me. He looks straight ahead I look at him he is furious and I can't help but to think it's at me for yelling at him that was rude. "I'm sorry Mark for…

"Don't say it" Mark waves off my comment shaking his head "You were right I guess my anger has been misplaced since this whole ordeal started. If anything I should be thanking Jeff for caring enough to bring you out of the snow and to defend you after he made the mistake with them visiting. I guess this stuff scared me more than even I realized." Mark drops his head he's looking at the floor. "I have a phone call to make."

The elevator dings. Mark walks out in the hall. I follow him out into the sitting room we both stop at the sight of Jeff standing in the threshold between the atrium and the sitting room. "Before you start yelling at me or other things that are probably going through your head, I did not come here for a fight. I came to tell you that Mark I can't leave here until this is settled. I have a great deal of respect for you and I like Angelique and I can't leave here without telling you that." Jeff is looking at me his gaze so serious if I had to guess who he was I would never guess that such a serious expression could come from him."

"Are you bout done boy" Mark sighs and asks Jeff.

"Yeah I am" Jeff says still looking at me. He only turns his attention to Mark when Mark walks over to him and gets in his face. Jeff doesn't back away they standing there staring at each other. Mark mouths something and Jeff nods his head yes. Mark breaks eye contact with Jeff

"Jeff I'm sorry it wasn't you I should have been mad at."

"Mark its ok Matt is always mad at me I'm used to it. Not from you but I'm used to it." Jeff kind of smiles and looks at me.

"That's all fine and dandy, but remember what I just told you, don't forget."

Jeff sits on the sofa by me. Mark goes into the kitchen "That was clever of you to throw in the part about liking me, but I'm sure you can have any super model you want."

Jeff stands "you don't like me" he says in a mock accusing tone. But I see some of his serious expression seeping through.

My god he's serious. "I do like you Jeff, but the truth is I'm having a hard time trusting people right now. It's nothing personal. I'm just awful at it here lately. "

He is sitting down and has laid his head back on the sofa looking at the ceiling. "I'm not trying to push. I don't want you to try to push me away, so I'll be here if you need a friend. Will you be my friend?"

"Yes Jeff I'll be your friend. I will also try not to run you away."

He raises his head looking into my eyes "Hey that's all I ask for is half a shot. Have you spoken to Mark about your class?" Jeff whispers the latter statement not wanting to bust me if I hadn't told Mark yet.

I shake my head no. "I can't go back there Jeff and they won't let me Drop out over the phone." I whisper

Jeff has his serious look on his face again. "You never said anything about dropping out. Angelique you can't hide forever. You can't give up on your future. Angelique, if you drop out, that will feed those guys egos. The bullies will win.

"You wouldn't understand, William is in two other classes with me. Jack knows my schedule and has another class with me Jeff I'm so afraid." He hugs me and I sob on his shirt. Mark comes back into the room I sit up leaning away from Jeff wiping my face. Knowing it is getting nearer to three I speak to Mark. "Mark I need to tell you something. I'd like to do it in private."

Mark looks at Jeff, Jeff gets up puts his hands over his ears saying "hear no evil see no evil see no evil better open my eyes before I hit the door." as he walks out into the kitchen and closes the shutters. He turns on his favorite station on satellite radio in the kitchen to create buffer noise. Mark and I crack a smile at his exit.

Mark then comes and sits by me. "You wanted to talk?"

I quickly arrange my thoughts but the minute I look up at him I lose my little organized thought pattern. _He's waiting_ my mind teases as I try to link my inner fear and outer speech into verbal output. "Mark I'm dropping out. I mean I'll go back when they graduate. It'll be a few years later but at least I" He's just looking at me not saying a word, he does none expression better than my mom. "I just thought I'd better tell you. All I need is a quick visit into the office of Admissions. I wouldn't have bothered you with this at all, but they won't let me drop over the phone." At least the office of Admissions is nowhere near the classes."

"Have you bothered to inform your mother?" Mark lays his large frame back squishing pillow in back of him.

"No, I can't she'll be angry at me for not standing up to them."

"You want me to tell her I mean this a life altering change of plans over a few piss ants that call themselves people."

"Will you take me or not?"

Mark sighs "Lets make a deal, I'll take you after we go and talk to your mom. If you still want to do this I'll walk you in myself. Do we have a deal?" He sticks out his hand intending for me to shake.

I grab his hand and my hand is instantly dwarfed in side his larger one. I open my fingers and he lets go. "We have a deal. Thank you"

"Go and get ready."

I walk from the room Angel is already gone to school. I enter our room and first slide down the door carefully putting my head in my hands. "_What to do_" My mom is going to have a conniption fit. She's the type that says give'em hell and means it. I also don't want to bother her with this I mean she's still in the hospital and I've been keeping this very low on her radar for a week now.

My bruises are healing, even where I went forehead first into the cement. It needs cleaning and a new dressing. My stitches come out this coming Monday. This will be the first time I've been out since Jack and William's visit. I mentally start a list of what I'll wear. I'll put a skull cap on over my bandage and put on sunglasses it does not look too bad except the sunglasses will look out of place. I mean this is the winter time but hey I can't wear makeup yet. "_Boy do I miss my foundation_" The rest of the bruises I can cover with a scarf here a collar there, a windbreaker, baggy jeans and normal size gloves.

I wash up and put on all my disguising attire sunglasses included. Ok it was a great idea until I look in the floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom. I look like a stylish bum in my deep purple scarf, my black Nike windbreaker some pants that I have to wrap my belt through. (Gee I should be happy I lost weight) the windbreaker is hanging kind of funny I switch it with a black turtle neck, for warmth I add the windbreaker and my coat that Mark just brought me. It is a cute deep purple tie in front; well I have so much stuff on it looks like I haven't lost a pound. My mom notices things like this. "Gee it's hot in all this stuff. I brush my hair and slide on the Skull cap, sunglasses and gloves to cover my wrists where Jack and William wouldn't let go.

I guess Mark has gotten ready too he is leaving his room and closing the door. As I'm about to leave my room I hear a conversation ensue its Jeff. "Mark you really gonna let her drop out."

"Not my call. Hopefully her mom can persuade her to change her mind."

"What do you mean it's not your call? You're her father don't you give a damn?"

"One statement has nothing to do with the other. Yeah I'm her father but I can't force her to do shit. I, not taking her to the Admissions building ain't gonna stop her from dropping out. She's jumpy you saw that and I damn sure ain't up for another race down the stairs. I want her to go to college. I want her to be whatever she wants. But you didn't see the fear in her eyes Jeff. Hudson won't give me clearance to grab the two little Sons of bitches that did it. He says even with your report one of them only has one strike. Now I'm stuck waiting on local to make a fucking move. If I could just find what rock Strut slithered under I could end this shit."

"Mark let go of the dinner table before you crack it like in Phoenix."

I take their halt in conversation as my cue to come out. Mark is sitting at the table just now releasing the end of it. They take one look at me and start cracking up. "What's so funny?" Mark while still laughing waves me over to him. He takes the sunglasses off. "What I can't wear make up or anything like that and I got the idea from you. The snow could be really bright today."

"When was the last time you looked outside Angelique?' Jeff asked still hiding a giggle.

When was the last time I looked outside? "About a week, let me guess the snow melted?"

"It's been gone for four days now." Mark says no longer laughing. "You don't need all this stuff on either. Are you cold?"

"No actually I'm a little hot"

"Well we'd better get to where were going. Let me get my keys and then I'll be ready"

Jeff guides me into the sitting room. "You don't need all this stuff on. Granted you're a little pale but you're even rocking that look. Are you hiding from those bone heads?"

"No, I hide it from my mother. I mean I know I agreed to go see her and tell her about dropping but." Mark comes in the room

"But what?" Jeff asks

"Never mind" I say as I get up and walk towards the elevator. Mark follows me.

Jeff jumps to his feet as well getting in front of Mark "Hey guys I'll come with. I'd like to meet the famous Cynthia Price Strut."

I turn around and scream at Jeff. "That was low Jeff really low with comments like that I don't want you as a friend."

Mark says nothing as he just looks at Jeff and shakes his head. I stab at the button as I turn around I put my sunglasses back on. But this time it's not hiding from my mom, I'm trying to hide the tears that have sprung to my eyes. I just told Jeff really nice guy Hardy that I didn't want his friendship. We ride down the windowed shaft in silence I take a shuddering breath hoping they won't notice. Why is Jeff still coming anyway or is he just riding to the ground to leave and never look back? I guess Jack's sister was right I guess I had it coming I didn't used to be so smart mouthed.

_Jeff doesn't listen when people he cares about scream at him. He proved that today I put him out and he came back. You've lost nothing._ I hear Mark say as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I don't have to wonder did he say it in my head or out loud. I can see in the reflection on the glass pane in front of me that he didn't open his mouth. So I thank him mentally.

We get off and sure enough Jeff follows us to Mark's truck Mark rounds the front I go to the passenger side Jeff is standing back. He waits until I get in, then slides in beside me and closes the door. I focus on myself in Mark's review mirror. Mark grunts something about needing gas Jeff reaches inside his pocket telling Mark he has a gas card, he then reaches across me and tucks it in Mark's shirt pocket saying he gets them all the time.

We stop at a service station Mark gets out. Jeff hasn't said a word to me I turn on the radio. "Jeff"

He doesn't answer right away just as I'm about to fiddle with the radio to keep myself busy he answers. "You say something." Mark has come out and is now pumping the gas.

I turn off the radio "Yeah. Jeff I'm sorry for my outburst earlier It's just I hate that man and it seems like his surname keeps following me. I really do want to be your friend."

"I know, we'll talk later ok Angelique" I nod and look in the mirror. Mark gets back into the truck.

"Alright let's roll." He says as he starts the truck and pulls into traffic. His cell phone rings and he grabs it and pushes hands free before it can ring again. "Callaway here"

"Yeah this is Hudson, I got a lead that you can follow but not to closely, oh and Mark get me the hell off speaker phone. Hello, Angelique oh and Jeff nice to see you and my son have made up."

Mark puts the ear bud in his ear and says "give"

I wonder can this Mr. Hudson really see us. But how else would he know I was here and that Jeff was here. Mark is ending his conversation I want to ask about Mr. Hudson but I don't. We are now entering the hospital parking lot I'll ask later. Right now I have more important things to do.

As we enter, Mark gets in front of me we pass an older Hispanic man his eyes are partly covered by his black Undertaker hooded sweatshirt but he keeps looking at Mark, Jeff is walking behind me. The man starts following us. Jeff turns around "is it something you want?" Jeff says a little on edge.

The man tries to get around Jeff "It's no crime for me to stand here." The man says in a low tone. "Mr. Callaway may I speak to you please?" Jeff turns around for visual confirmation from Mark. Mark then rounds me and stands in front of the man. Jeff moves off to the side I walk over to stand with Jeff.

"What do you want Officer Rodriguez?"

"I have what you may need. Vengeance on the girl is futile she was hired by a man you are familiar with. Though she has started working for new clients as of late, her original boss was killed the man she works for now must be stopped. He is inside this place, be careful I have seem him on the floor where his wife is."

Mark mouths something to the man, the man nods and Mark takes off running for the stairs. Jeff and I chase after Mark. As we hit the third floor Mark stops he peeps through the glass pane in the middle of the door. Mark walks through the door we follow. As we reach my mother's room I hear the refreshing sound of her laughter. Mark tenses I lay my hand on his arm he looks back at me. "I'll go in first." He says to me in my head. He blocks Jeff's path and slowly walks into my mother's room.

I rush in when I hear Josh's voice as he greets Mark. As I enter he greets me in the same friendly tone. I can't speak to him this man is supposed to be dead, gone away at least, but here he stands, near my mother and she is smiling at him. I know she has blocks of memory that she can't remember and I refused to bring up that horrible night ever again. Mark said he wouldn't either. Her doctor said that she would remember in time. Mark is pissed but he is hiding it behind his sunglasses. I can feel the anger radiating off him in waves.

"Hi guys, Angelique, why aren't you on your way to school?" my mother asks. I look at Mark. "I can't tell her she'll be mad at me I can't tick her off, she's so happy right now. I surly can't tell her in front of Josh he'll just call me a liar." I just stand here staring through my sunglasses, frozen between the deal I made with Mark and the fact that my mother is going to think I'm lying. "Your right Mom I have to go or I'll-I'll be late." I want to run away from this room, this conversation, that man; Mark puts his hand on my shoulder. I don't move.

"Are we all statues? May I play also?" Josh asks. I can't stop staring at him his skin is flawless even after shooting himself in the face. "Angel's Leak have you missed me?" He calls me that because he knows I hate it when he tries to give me a nickname and that one in particular just sounds stupid, "Angel's Leak", like I wet the bed or something. Jeff is smirking at me I must be making a face. I can't take this anymore. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry all of you."

I run out the door Jeff quickly catches up to me. He turns me around. I look at the floor. "Angelique I know this is hard for you but you can't keep running away."

"Jeff if I say anything to my mom she'll hate me if I don't Mark will. What am I suppose to do? Josh will just deny his involvement in all of this. My mother has to regain her memory of what happened at her own speed. I have no choice I have to keep going to the college until I can talk to my mother. That's the only way I can do this without breaking the deal with Mark. But Jeff I'm scared. Hopefully, my mother will regain her memory very soon, after that happens I will tell her and I just hope she stays this time. I don't know if I can do this Jeff I want to keep peace but…"

Mark comes up behind me and lays his hand on my shoulder, I jump. I stay turned toward Jeff who is looking over my head at Mark. "Angelique the deal is off because of unexpected variables. If you still want me to take you to the Admissions building I'll do so."

Strut walks out side the door. He looks at Mark. He walks up to Mark, smiling slyly. "Stay away from my family. You have no place here"

Mark grabs Strut by the throat and pins him to the side of the wall. "What did ya tell her?" Mark growls, his southern drawl slipping into his voice think with anger.

Strut easily pulls Mark's hand from his neck. "I told her the truth. I told her that someone shot her and tried to take her away from me." Strut smiles at Mark. "So before you strike me think on this, she does not remember what happen and if you tell her what happened she'll think you are trying to cover your own tracks. Right now all she needs to do is get well, so she can come home with her husband that would be me. Mark, please don't make me your enemy if you do" Strut looks at me and than back at Mark "you will lose." Strut leaves all three of us staring after him as he renters my mother's room.

Mark swings at the wall and put a deep hole in it. The plaster crumbles as Mark withdraws his fist. "Too late buddy, you've just got yourself a fight." Mark says to no one before he turns and walks back into my mother's room.

Jeff and I follow Mark. My mother is resting and Strut is holding her hand, he stands, looking at me. He cocks his head to one side as if in deep thought, then eyes Mark "I thank you for caring for my children, you may drop Angel back off at the house today once again, thank you for help. Angelique can stay here."

"Not gonna happen boy." Mark says as he stands in front of me. Strut gets in Mark's face. "Boy you need to stand down and out of my face"

"Or what, you want to upset my wife---Hallway now." Strut says pointing toward the hall. Mark stands there as Strut walks around him into the hall. The stupid smile Strut had been wearing had now faded. As we exit the room following Mark and close the door I look back at my mother through the little window. She sleeps nightmare free right now.

An older man walks down the hallway, he sort of looks like Mark but much older and a little shorter. He taps Josh on the shoulder. Josh turns around and faces the man Josh steps back a step."H-hi there Hudson"

"Strut you have three weeks to straighten out your affairs. Because of you supposed death your position was taken away from you that is why you are technically not my case anymore. But luckily for me my agency and I have been given clearance to bring you down but not as a police officer." The man turns to Mark. "Mark this is what I was saying on the phone we have been given a slight loophole."

Strut looks frightened. "I-I-I can't possibly go to prison as a civilian the population would kill me."

The man smiles "Strut I don't like liars, your secret is partly out at least around here. Don't leave town your trial is in four weeks good day all." The man leaves.

Strut looks at Mark "Finally a worthy opponent, hmm, one with legal backing. Drop Angel off no later than 3:45pm today, if you don't I'll persuade my wife to charge you with kidnapping, not a good public image to uphold. Dead----Man" Strut turns toward me and signals for me to go in the room with my mother. He follows me; he then turns around as Mark and Jeff follow him into the room. Strut then loudly whispers "Oh, I almost forgot after you drop Angel off don't bother us anymore or I will tell my wife who I think would do such a thing to her. Are we clear?"

Mark is angry but I can see his underlying fear, though his face doesn't show any change of emotion. I feel his fear and his anger I guess talking isn't all the Callaway mental link is good for.

"Can I say goodbye properly to Angelique in private?"

"Yeah how about it man, then we'll leave?" Jeff says

Strut nods, as I pass him he grabs my shoulder tightly "if you piss me off I'll set him up. So no funny stuff ok Angel's leak." I nod and walk out into the hall following Mark and Jeff. Tears are rolling down my face. I try to wipe them away quickly. Mark goes into one of the empty nursing stations. The hospital is being remodeled. This hall has been cleared of all its patients. He sits in one of the desk chairs and looks up at me Jeff stands out in the hall across from the closed-in nursing station.

"I guess this is goodbye. Mark I don't want to go."

"I know I don't want you or Angel to go back with him but until you mom regains the truth I have no ground. If he makes this snowball of a lie roll my way I'm sunk. Hudson and even Vince with their whole legal team would not be able to get me off."

I can barely look Mark in the eye I know what he is saying is true. But I still don't want to go to Strut. There, I truly will be alone with no one to turn to but Angel again. "I guess I'll start watching wrestling with Angel. I-I wish you could stay Mark." I'm shaking trying to contain myself. Mark holds out his arms I enter them and hug him tight he hugs me back. He mentally says _Right now my hands are tied. You can do this Angelique. If things get too bad you know how to reach me. He is not to mistreat you guys. He's not gonna get away with this. Your mother will remember. You contact me the minute she dose ok darlin. _ I nod against his shoulder. I don't dare speak I'll go to pieces, so I mentally tell him I'll miss him.

We detach ourselves from the hug and walk back towards Jeff. I have no idea how to say goodbye to Jeff but I can't simply keep standing here staring at him. He speaks first. "Angelique I'll miss you and I just want you to know when ever I am in town I will visit. I have to" he smiles. "My friends get used to me flopping in on them. Plus, who else is going to be keeping Taker sane. This ain't goodbye this is just see you later. I Jeff Hardy promise you that" Jeff stands in a muscle flexing superhero pose.

I smile at him in spite of myself "Thanks Jeff, Keep him grounded, most of all" I whisper in Jeff's ear "Keep him safe."

"We had better get back" says Mark. Jeff and Mark walk on both sides of me as we walk down the hall. We reach my mother's side of the floor.

Strut is standing outside of the room watching us he looks at his watch and taps his foot. "I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped lucky for you, I waited. Good day gentlemen. Come Angelique." I watch as my real father, and Jeff walk down to the stairs. After I can no longer hear them in the stairwell I sigh and walk further into my mother's room. Jeff said it wasn't goodbye but right now it feels like. I stare out the window trying to stop my tears from falling as I see Mark and Jeff drive away from the hospital.

**Epilogue: **

** (2 weeks later) **

My mom, Strut, Angel, and I are back at our house. My mother still has away to go before she is fully 100 again. She surprisingly in high sprits and for once in a long time it has nothing to do with the anti-depressants. Our family has been through some forever changes. In these last couple of weeks my mom has started talking to us like her children, which is quite different then talking at us like our boss. Her memory of those things before that night is intact all I'm waiting for is her memory of that night, and then I can call Mark without Strut making her believe some non-sense about Mark being her shooter.

When Strut is away on business, I have no idea whom he works for now but he's no longer a cop. My mom, Angel and l have long Q & A sessions now. In these last few weeks I have found out lots about my mom that I could not have possibly known. For starters that her and Mark officially broke-up with help from my grandfather. I don't know how I feel about that.

Angel is getting withdrawn again she does not speak to Strut at all. Even when my mother punishes her for it, she still will not say a word to him. I have also noticed that Angel is not speaking like herself anymore this was a real shock to us both but Angel has lost loads of weight and dodges Josh. When I ask her about how she feels she slams her door in my face and I can hear her crying almost every night.

William was arrested four days ago on a murder he committed awhile back. Soon after that I got a message from Mr. Hudson saying that William would not mess with me anymore. I've continued to go to college. Jack dropped out and his sister torments me but at least I don't have to worry about Strut hiring people to attack me. Strut got what he wanted me and Angel to return.

My classes are general education not Major oriented. My mom asked how I was doing in college. I told her about the undecided and I just knew she was going to loose her mind. She promised to help me find a major or at least listen to my suggestions. With Jack and William not there it makes it easier.

I have been following the road shows of the WWE. Mark will be in town soon I checked the website. And it will be four weeks before he is near this area again. Mr. Hudson has been hanging around us and I think that is what keeps Josh from losing his mind something about Mr. Hudson scares Josh. I say yay for that.

Josh's trial is in a week I hope he loses. He's done too much evil crap, for the law to let him win. Mr. Hudson is working with the District attorney he works all over but keeps coming back here. I like him around Angel talks to him almost like she did Mark. Man I miss Mark. I look up at the night shy and prey to a higher power that Mark will return, and Josh will finally get what he has coming to him. Karma is a bitch I hope it takes him out of the box for good this time or at least out of our lives.

I put my earphones in and stay out here on lying on the roof. Yeah old habits never die. Hey if I fall off maybe I wasn't meant to go though this. I play the last song I heard in Mark's truck before he left and I can't help but whisper along with the words. I miss him and Jeff so much it hurts.

**" ****Hold on to love, that is what I do  
Now that I've found you  
And from above, everything's stinking  
They're not around you  
And in the night I could be helpless  
I could be lonely slipping without you**

**And in the day, everything's complex  
There's nothing simple when I'm not around you  
But I miss you, when you're gone  
That is what I do, hey baby, baby  
It's hard to carry on, that is what I do, hey baby" **

Tears stream from my eyes as I refuse to stop my music this is the only song I was able to download before Josh broke my fucking computer when we returned that night. He told me that I was not going to be emailing Mark. I never thought about asking for an Email I could do it at school. But nooo I thought was I gonna what, live with and get to know my real father how I dare think such a thing.  
**  
"Hold on to my hands  
I feel I'm sinking, sinking without you  
And to my mind, everything's stinking  
Stinking without you  
And in the night I could be helpless  
I could be lonely, slipping without you"**

I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to do anything; I just lay here looking into the dark sky. I pull my Black hoodie sleeve up and look at the Celtic cross I burned into my skin. It's new I touch it and wince but hey I did something in a past life for all this stuff to happen to us. I'm just sorry my family had to go through it with me.

**"And in the day, everything's complex  
There's nothing simple when I'm not around you  
But I miss you, when you're gone  
That is what I do, hey baby, baby  
It's hard to carry on, that is what I do, hey baby  
Hey baby..."**

"I miss you Father I wish mom would get back her memory soon So you can return to us. "

The End

song When you're gone By the Cranberries.


End file.
